What Are The Odds?
by Mistress of Modern Mythology
Summary: When the Seven demigods (and Nico) have a quiet night on the Argo Two, Leo's usually there to make it more fun, so of course he comes up with the idea to play the game "What Are The Odds?" What harm could a simple twist of truth or dare have? This night is one that they'll all remember for a while. One-Shot!


**A/N-This is a one-shot about the Seven playing the game 'What are the Odds?' which is probably one of the best games ever. When I played this with a group of friends, it involved proposing to a security guard, dancing in front of a TON of people wearing a giant sock, and running around the hall professing your love while wearing a cape. If you've ever played, please review and share some of the dares you had to do!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or else this probably would've been written in the books. ;D Enjoy!**

It was a calm night on the Argo Two, Leo as at the helm, leaning on a rail, and very bored out of his mind. Suddenly, Leo had an idea.

"Okay, Festus, you're going to drive us for a bit," he told the dragon head that rested on the deck of the ship, "I'll be back soon, I'm just taking a break," with that, Leo bounded down the steps and into the main room where the rest of the Seven (plus Nico) were.

He stopped in the doorway, and surprisingly, no one noticed him. He quickly surveyed the room. Hazel was quietly talking to Nico on the couch that faced the wall, which showed the campfire. Frank was across the room trying to figure out a pair of Chinese handcuffs- without turning into a reptile- but, of course, he wasn't having very good luck. Jason and Piper were having an air hockey tournament in the middle of the room. Leo craned his neck, but he didn't see Percy, Annabeth, or Coach Hedge. A mischievous grin spread across his face, making his elfish features stand out even more. Leo cleared his throat loudly, making everyone in the room look up from their activities. Frank hid the handcuffs behind his back and Leo stifled a snicker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, demigods and demigoddesses, the Super sized McShizzle has a way to make this most boring night, one to remember," Leo announced his arms waving wildly. They all looked a mixture of confused and concerned, but it was Jason who spoke up first.

"Do I even want to know?" he whispered to Piper, making her giggle, "What do you have in mind, Leo?"

"Why, Jason," Leo started in a very sarcastic tone, "It is spectacular that you ask, because I've seen the forecast and it seems like tonight is perfect for a game of 'What are the Odds?' You have no choice but to join me." They gave each other cautious looks.

"It's better than sitting here and waiting for monsters to attack," Hazel declared, standing up and walking over to Leo, who greeted her with a high five and started up the steps to the deck, she followed. Nico and Frank immediately jumped up and climbed the steps, with Jason and Piper not far behind.

Leo had them all seated in a circle as he explained the game, "Okay, so I'm going to assume you know what 'Truth or Dare' is, okay, Hazel?"

"Yeah, we played that a couple of times in New Orleans," Hazel concluded with a reminiscent smile dancing across her lips.

"Spectacular, this is like that, but it's only dares, and you don't necessarily have to do them, that is unless you gamble wrong," Leo started with a sly grin, "So, I'll start… Jason," he announced and Jason shifted in his seat, nervous of what his friend might make him do.

"Leo, hey man, go easy. You remember what happened last time?" Jason warned but Leo waved him off.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Jace, but fine. Jason, what are the odds that you'll take Coach Hedge's baseball bat?" Leo concluded with a mischievous grin.

"Leo, that's not that bad at all. Hmm, I'd say the odds are 1-7. You ready?" Jason decided.

"Now, Hazel, this is the part where Jason and I yell out a number one through seven, and if it's the same number, then he has to do it, but if not, then nope. Let's get it on, Grace!" Leo joked, "Countdown please."

"Three, two," the others began, "One!" And at that moment, fate would decide if Jason would do the dare or not. The fates were in his favor, for Leo picked 5 and Jason picked 1.

"Well that was fun, but now it's my turn," Jason started, scanning the others to find his next victim, "Hazel, what are the odds you'll-"

"Don't do anything crazy, Grace, or I'm coming after you," Frank warned, pointing at him with the Chinese handcuff attached to his pointer finger. Leo couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jason rolled his eyes, _Of course I won't do anything mean, she's only, like, thirteen! _

"Hazel, what are the odds that you'll steal Percy's new panda pillow pet?" Jason decided, which got a reaction of "Oooo's" from the audience.

"That is low," Nico added, "You can't touch a man's pillow pet."

"Too late! The dare has been stated. Now, Hazel, what are the odds?" Leo intervened. Hazel looked around at the assembled crowd.

"Five," she stated simply. Leo just couldn't help himself, so he was rolling on the ground in laughter. Piper, Nico, and Frank looked shocked, and Jason looked pleased. The countdown began, and Jason and Hazel held each other's intense stares. And yet again, the Fates were in Jason's favor because they both yelled three.

Leo popped up, gave a wide-eyed Hazel a pat on the back, and directed her to the staircase.

"Good luck, young grasshopper," he said as she descended the stairs looking uneasy. Leo turned back towards his friends, rubbing his hands together like an evil maniac, "I say that we stay up here and wait until Percy discovers the absence of his beloved pet."

"Poor, Hazel, poor, young, Hazel. She's doomed, sorry Nico," Jason said through breaks of laughter, "This is going to be a great night," Leo added.

"Oh, okay, Valdez! You've probably condemned Hazel to Hades," Frank exploded. Leo tried to protest that it was Jason's dare, not his, but Frank wouldn't let him speak, he was too unreasonable at the moment, "So, Leo, what are the odds that you'll make out with Annabeth in front of Percy?" Leo and the others fell silent. _Frank did know this was just a game, right?_ Leo thought.

"Cool it, boys, that's going a little too far," Piper began, "We don't need anyone to murder anyone tonight." Hazel came bounding up the stairs like nothing ever happened.

"I hid the panda in the maintenance room! I almost ran into Annabeth and Percy, who were in the stables, but I made it!" she was gleaming with pride for having pulled off her first dare successfully, and then she noticed the tension in the room, "Umm, guys, what's going on?" They ignored her.

"What are the odds, Leo?" Frank demanded.

"Frank, I am NOT going to do that!" Leo fought back. Nico reclined in his seat.

"This is starting to get fun," he pointed out, and Jason gave him a fist bump.

"What are the odds, Leo?" Frank repeated. Leo looked worried, but he wasn't going to back down, not to Frank. Absolutely not to Frank!

"The odds are," Leo paused for dramatic affect, "one to nine." And that's when all Hades broke loose. Jason and Piper were trying to reason with Leo while Hazel and Nico tried to have Frank call off the dare before anything worse could happen, all the while Leo and Frank kept each other's glare.

"Three, two," Frank started, and then Leo joined in, the others trying to stop them, but it was too late, for they both yelled out seven, and the deal was struck. Leo was shocked, mouth hanging wide open, the whole shebang. Frank looked at him with a little bit of pity, but absolutely no regret. Nico spewed out the water from a sip he had taken half a second earlier all over Hazel who just stood there. Piper covered a gasp, and grabbed onto Jason.

"Holy schist, Mother of Hera, I'm going to Hades today," Leo muttered under his breath as he solemnly made his way to the staircase. Once he was there, he looked back at his friends, gave a sad farewell wave that they returned, and descended the staircase to the stables.

"So, are we just going to wait here?" Jason started.

""Cause I want to see Leo get pummeled," Frank finished as they all dashed down the stairs. They crowded into the doorway and made it in time to see Leo rush up to Annabeth, kiss her on the lips as her eyes widened in -was that horror- and shove him off. Percy just stood there, shell-shocked, unbelieving of what just happened, until Annabeth pushed him off, and then he rolled up his sleeves, uncapped Riptide, and menacingly strode across the room where Leo was stuttering, trying to apologize and explain that it was a dare. The spectators in the doorway for cracking up as Leo ran around the room being chased by a furious Percy and Annabeth. It only took a second for Leo to get cornered.

"Come on, guys, it was just a dare. I didn't mean it," he gulped nervously as Percy jabbed his sword at him. Leo ducked, but continued, "Hey, hey, hey, don't attack me! Get Frank! He dared me to! Whoa, watch where you put that sword!"

"Percy," Annabeth soothed, and he lowered his sword.

"Oh thank gods-" was all Leo could get out for Percy and Annabeth both decked him in the face simultaneously. The spectators reacted with a couple "Ah's", "Ow's", and "Well, that's going to leave a mark's." Nico was in full hysterics. Annabeth flipped her hair and turned away from Leo, who was now slumped against the wall, holding his face.

"I'd say that that's enough fun for tonight," she concluded, but Percy didn't think so, and suddenly a water fountain erupted from outside the room, and the wall of water slammed into the already whimpering Leo.

"Now we're good," Percy stated, then turned to the viewers who were still standing in the entryway, "If any of you even think about touching Annabeth, I will kill you," and with that, he and Annabeth filed out of the room, holding hands. Jason and Piper dashed over to Leo who was coughing up water and wiping off his bloody (and probably broken) nose.

"Dude, that was so dumb!"

"I can't believe you actually did that!"

"Neither can I," Leo huffed as he staggered back to his feet, "I'm going to kill you, Zhang!" he exclaimed as Frank's eyes widened, and he changed forms to run away. So, Leo chased a flying wombat out of the room and throughout the ship until Coach Hedge barged out of his room, wielding a bat, and broke them up.

"Valdez, what happened to your face?" Coach exclaimed when he saw the huge purple bruises already forming on Leo's cheeks and nose.

"A game of 'What Are The Odds', Coach," Leo answered with a cheesy grin. Coach Hedge grumbled something about idiot cupcakes and told them all that lights out was in five.

Everyone settled into bed. The ship became very quiet. That is, until Percy cried out "Where's Panda Two?"

**A/N- I do hope this brightened your day a little! Please review with your thoughts/comments/experiences! I love you all so much!**

**So, yours in Demigodishness and all that,**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
